


Final Seed

by TheUsagiLovin



Category: Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: Assassin!Shinn, Bard!Lacus, Guardian!Kira, Magician!Athrun, Monk!Cagalli, gonna add others once I finish chapter two or three
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24015604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUsagiLovin/pseuds/TheUsagiLovin
Summary: A story of Gundam Seed/Destiny in a fantasy world of magic. Follow a story of five adventurer and their friends consisting of a run away prince who is skilled in magic, a guardian who is to soft for his own good, a hot tempered monk, a loving bard and a sulky assassin as they face unknown opponents.
Kudos: 1





	Final Seed

Standing on the edge of a cliff was a blue haired teen holding a silver staff with a shining blue crystal in the center of the crescent end of the staff, overlooking a group of adventurer. The group consisted of a brown haired guardian, a pink haired bard and a blond monk. 

“Maybe…” Mouthed the blue haired teen as he watched the group disappear in to the forest.

“We been traveling for days and we still can’t find a descent magician!” Said the blond monk walking near the female bard. 

“Well, we did find some magician you just scared them away.” Teased the brown haired knight. 

“Shut up!! Kira.” She yelled making both Kira and the female bard laugh.

“Not you too Lacus” said the hot tempered monk to her female companion.

“Don’t worry Cagalli, I’m sure will find a magician who can deal with you temper soon” She teased and smiled at the blond earning her an exasperated sigh from Cagalli.

The three continued to their way when they heard a rustling. The two fighter positioned themselves in front while the bard remained in the rear to support her friend. The three adventurer waited for the uninvited guest to come out.  
The rustling turned into a hard loud stomping, Kira raised his sword and shield to protect his two female companion. Just then a colossal orc with a huge axe came charging at Cagalli. 

“Watch out!!” yelled Kira who intercepted the attack and shielding Cagalli from it.

Cagalli’s shock swiftly disappeared and she smirked. “Good job Mr. Guardian, now it’s my turn.” Her fist clenched and she started glowing a faint yellow. 

“Cloud blow!” She yelled punching the monsters’ face and expelling a yellow cloud of dust. The monster took a few step back and started growling. The yellow cloud of dust confusing the colossal orc. 

“Nice one Cagalli!”Praised Kira raising his sword that was glowing a reddish purple shine and slashing at the monster cutting down the arm of the monster. With the monsters arm cut it frenziedly started hacking everywhere causing Cagalli to back away and Kira go into defence with his shield.

The continues blows from the monster was making Kira take a small step back.  
“Need a little help here?!” He yelled and gave Lacus a pleading look. 

The pink haired bard stroke her harp and a soft pink gleam glowed around her. ”Melody of Sentry” 

With her singing the young guardian and the blond monk become envelope in gleam of light upping their strength and defence. With her song ‘Melody of Sentry’ already on effect. She started to play another song caressing her harp with soft precision she hummed “Ballad of Rejuvenation.” 

“Thanks Lacus!” thanked Kira.  
He looked at Cagalli and said “Let’s finish this!” Cagalli readied her fist with a smirk on her face she nodded.  
“Shadow Fist!” she said punching the orc in its stomach, firing the orc back.

Making his sword glow again and thrusting his sword forward he yelled “Judgement!”

His sword pierced the orc through the stomach and with hard slash upward he cut the orc. Panting Kira backed away and stabbed his sword into the ground. 

“Thank god that’s done.” Smiling at his two companion.

“You two were great!” Cheered Lacus handing both fighter a red liquid to regain their strength.

“Thanks Lacus” Both thanked the pink haired bard and drunk the potion with a gulp.

“We should be heading back. It’s going to be dark soon.” Cagalli looking around.

With the other two agreeing with their blond companion. They headed toward the town to spend their night.

Watching behind the huge tree was a blue haired teen. He watched as the group defeated the orc and was highly impressed by their teamwork. Watching as the group get ready to leave for town he placed his staff in front of him.

“Summon Haro, Torii” 

His emerald eyes glowed and a white light shined in front of him. Once the light disappeared a fluffy pink ball like creature with floppy ears came bouncing at him and a small green and yellow bird was flying just above the fluff ball. The Haro was a lively pink fluff who loves bouncing around while Torii was a quiet bird that loves to perch on someone’s shoulder.

“Okay listen up you two I want you to follow those three and tell me everything about them, okay?” Haro bounced and rolled around while Torii chirped.

While the two summon creature were following the three adventurers, the two was suddenly attacked by green slime monster. Though the two creatures were summons they are mostly used to be companions for an adventurer not for battling.  
Haro who was on the ground was rolled into a ball and was being attacked by the slime monster while Torii was flying around pecking the slime. Torii remembering the three adventurer they were following decided to ask help. He hurriedly flap his wing to catch up with the three. Once he saw them he chirped loudly at the brown haired teen while fluttering his wings widely.

“Hey there little guy what’s wrong?” asked Kira trying to calm the scared bird. 

The bird replied by tugging the white fabric of his armor and flying to the direction of his friend. Once they saw was happening Cagalli grab the slime and slammed it to the tree. Lacus went to see the pink ball of fur and gently lifting it and cradling the poor fluff. The green bird flop down her arm and nudge the pink fluff with his head.

“Hey are you okay?” Asked Lacus petting the small fluff. 

The fluff stared at Lacus and squealed “Haro, Haro” while nudging its fur head at Lacus hands. The action made Lacus smile and hugged the cute fluff.

“I want to keep her!” She said still hugging the pink fluff. 

“Torii” chirped the bird tilting his head to the said. 

“Of course you can stay with us too Torii” She smiled at the bird stroking its head with her finger. The green bird chirped happily.

“Torii?” Asked a confused Cagalli.

“That’s his name” Said Lacus “And this little one here will be Pink” She added looking at the cute bundle in her arms.

“Welcome to the group Pink and Torii” Welcomed Kira earning him a reply to the two creature.

The three continued on their way with two new companions. One was a ball of pink fluff cradle at Lacus arm and the other one was a green bird perched on Kira’s shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be adding other characters but for now I'll put the main one who will mostly have the screen time. I posted this FF but deleted it cause of reasons... English isn't my native language so please point out if there is some grammatical error.


End file.
